Flora is evil?
by ravenraf012angeltitans
Summary: This is where Flora has visions but will they help her or not? Please read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Flora is evil?**

Some people know this fairy club but some don't. This fairy club is called 'The Winx Club'.

One night the winx was in their rooms in Alfea sleeping. Flora was tossing and turning in her sleep because she was having a nightmare about her friends they all was in a battle with the trix and she soar Icy about to turn Bloom evil, but it worked Bloom turned in to Dark bloom again. But her first victim was Flora.

"Bloom no please try to remember you're good not bad." Flora begged but Bloom didn't listen she got a dark fire-ball into her hands and shot it at Flora. Flora woke up and screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Few it was just a nightmare. There was a knock at the door and it was the girls.

"Hello I need my beauty sleep which is hard when you're screaming!" Stella said in a grump.

"Are you ok Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah it was just a nightmare." She replied.

"What was it about?" Musa asked.

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind." Flora replied.

"Well ok." Bloom said.

"What time is it?" Flora asked.

"It is exactly 7:00 am." Tecna asked.

"Well there is no point going back to sleep I guess." Bloom said.

"Yeah hay should we go shopping for some new clothes?" Stella asked.

"Why?" Layla asked back.

"Because I need a new outfit ready for the summer dance." Stella explained.

"Oh yeah it's in 2 weeks." Musa remembered.

"How about we go ask the boys if they want to join us?" Bloom asked.

"Ok that's a great idea bloom." Stella replied.

"Hey flora you ok?" Layla asked.

"Well no can we talk when the others go?" Flora asked.

"Of cause." Layla replied.

"Come on girls let's get ready." Stella said. They all left the room except for Layla and Flora.

"What's wrong Flora?" Layla asked.

"Well it's about my nightmare." Flora explained.

"What about it?"

"Well I'm afraid that it wasn't just a nightmare." Flora said.

"Well what else could it be?" Layla said back.  
"Well I'm scared that it could be a vision." Flora replied.

"Why do you think that?" Layla asked.

"Well I have this feeling in my heart and on Linphea my home planet we are told that we must follow our heart." Flora explained.

"Well that is true you must always follow and listen to what direction your heart is leading you to." Layla agreed.

"My mum told me that when I was little, I had visions and the next day they came true." Flora explained.

"Really." Layla said in a shock.

"Yes one day I had a dream that I got my powers and I could transform and the next day, I did." She said.

"Wow have you told Miss Faragonda?" Layla asked.

"No and I just want to keep it between me and you ok?" She said.

"Ok." Layla replied.

30 minuets later…

"Ok girls I just have to convince Sky to give us a lift." Bloom said. She brought out her phone and rang Sky (He's her boyfriend and he is a prince).

"Hello?" Sky said.

"Hi Sky I was wondering if you and the boys want to come with us to magix?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." Sky replied.

"Please." Bloom begged.

"Ok see you in 5 minuets." Sky said as he hung up.

"He said yes." She said.

"Yes, woohoo!" Stella said as she jumped in the air.

"Oh Stella." The girls laughed. The boys arrived to pick them up.

"Hello ladies." Brandon said.

"Brandon, honey!" Stella shouted running for him. Stella jumped at him and they both fell.

"Hi Tecna." Timmy said.

"Hi Timmy!" Tecna replied.

"Hey Riven." Musa said.

"Hey." He replied in a grump as normal.

"Hey Sky." Bloom said.

"Hello Bloom." Sky replied.

"Hi Flora." Helia said.

"Hello Helia." Flora said back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just have this bad feeling." She said.

"Oh well let's get on the ship." He replied.

"Ok come on Layla." She said.

"I'm coming!" Layla said back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

They all got on the ship and landed on magix the got pizza first and sat down and started eating but with out seeing it a lightning bolt hit them and they all fell on the floor.

"Where the devil did that come from?" Tecna asked.

"Over here ha-ha!" A voice said. They all looked up and they soar Stormy, Darcy and Icy.

"The Trix but how did they find us?" Layla said. Flora crawled to Layla. This was in my Nightmare!" She explained.

"What but this couldn't be?" Layla said.

"Ok winx let's transform!" Bloom said.

"WINX!" The girls shouted. They transformed and then started to use there powers.

"Solo light!" Stella shouted and shot it at Stormy.

'_Hmm in my nightmare I sour that my nature strong vines worked'_ Flora thought.

"Super strong vines!" Flora shouted at Darcy.

"AHHHHHHH!" Darcy shouted.

"Bloom let use your dragon flame!" Flora shouted.

"What why?" Bloom asked.

"Trust me!" Flora replied.

"Ok dragon flame!" Bloom shouted. She directed it at Stormy.

"AHHHHH!" She shouted.

"Icy use your dark magic now!" Stormy ordered.

"Fine!" "Darkness of my crystal turn that fairy evil ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" She chanted.

"No Bloom watch out!" Flora said as she moved Bloom out the way. Bloom fell.

"NOOO FLORAAAA!" Bloom shouted.

A dark lightning blot and some dark icicles hit Flora into a building and started to make a black cocoon.

"NOOO FLORA!" Helia shouted. He could only see her face until the cocoon went round her face too.

"NOOOO FLORA!" All the girls shouted.

Helia fell to his knees then Bloom ran up to him.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Bloom said sadly.

"Wait look!" Musa shouted. The cocoon started to full of starting from her boots to her face.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered until Tecna said.

"Wait look." Flora wasn't looking like she usually would her boots were dark purple when it started to show her dress it was black with dark purple sparkles she had black and dark purple highlight in her hair and her beautiful green wings turned black. She flew down everyone gasped with shock she opened her eyes and they were red like blood.

"Flora?" Layla said then Flora shot a dark green flower seed which pushed Layla to the floor.

"Hey that wasn't too bad." Layla said then flora used her magic on it and it turned into an evil plant.

"Ok it's bad it's bad HELP!" Layla shouted. All the boy went to Layla accept for Helia.

"Flora what's gotten into you?" Bloom asked. But flora didn't listen she just shot a vine trap at all 4 of them. Helia mange to escape from it.

"Flora don't it's me Helia remember all the good in you!" Helia shouted.

"Huh what's what's going on?" Flora turned back but only for 5 seconds.

"Flora please listens to me it's Helia your boyfriend and I-I love you!" He shouted.

"No-no-no leaves me alone shut up-shut up-shut up!" Flora shouted with anger and she shot Helia into a trap. The trix was watching on the building everything that was going on.

"Wow this could work for us having Flora on our side." Darcy said.

"Yes indeed her friends would never want to hurt her but, we need to do something about Helia!" Icy said. "Come on sister!" Icy ordered. They flew down to Flora.

"Well hello Flora." Stormy said. Flora turned around to see the trix behind her.

"Would you like to join us because I mean you don't want to be stuck with these losers?" Darcy added.

"If you come with us you can do all the evilness you want!" Icy said.

"So will you join us?" Icy asked.

"Grab my hand to join us!" Darcy said.

"NO FLORA DON'T DO IT!" Bloom shouted. Flora grabbed Darcy's hand.

"Bye fairies!" Icy said as she started to laugh. They disappeared and all of Flora's magic did as well.

"NOO FLORAAAA!" Helia shouted.

"We are really sorry Helia." Bloom said.

"We will try to get her back." Layla said.

"Try?" "How?" "I love her you better do more then try!" Helia said sadly as he walked away.

TBC.


End file.
